


Sometimes

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes at night, Dom thinks about Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

Sometimes, at night when it is dark and quiet and Dominic is tucked up alone in his bedroom, he thinks about Billy. He thinks about Billy’s voice, about Billy’s eyes, about Billy’s hands. He thinks about what Billy has said to him, all the things Billy will say to him (and sometimes he’s plays a game with himself: If-I-say-this-then-Billy-will-say-that-back). He thinks about what he and Billy have done that day, what he and Billy have done in past days and what he and Billy will do in days to come. He thinks about what it would be like to trace the line of Billy’s jaw with his fingertips, learning the curve of his face and the structure of his chin. He thinks about what it would be like to curl strands of Billy’s hair around his fingertips, to clasp Billy’s hand in his own, to have Billy here with him. In his house. In his bedroom even. And if Dom is feeling especially daring, he lets himself think about what it would be like to kiss Billy.

Soft gentle kisses pressed lightly to Billy’s lips when Dom is feeling particularly tender and loving. Teasing kisses brushed so delicately and swiftly across Billy’s lips, Billy hardly registers their presence. Hard bruising kisses pressed against Billy’s mouth, sending their teeth clacking together and their breath coming in short pants. Hot wet sloppy kisses. Dom’s mouth against Billy’s, opening and closing in a seductive rhythm, his tongue plunging deep into the hot wetness that is Billy’s mouth searching and finding out all his hidden secrets. Kisses that send fire blazing up through is body and kisses that leave him aching and wanting.

It is hard for Dom then. Hard for him not think of Billy anymore. And he tries not to. Because Billy is his friend. His best friend, maybe. And Dominic doesn’t want to think of his best friend like that, doesn’t want to take advantage, doesn’t want to soil Billy’s reputation, even in his own mind. And his body is hot and waiting and Dom is doing his best to fight it, to lie there with his eyes closed and chest heaving with deep breaths.

And sometimes he wins.

And sometimes he loses. And it is when he loses that Dom cries. The thought of Billy lies heavily on Dominic, and his mind spins with the thought of seeing Billy, touching Billy, holding Billy, fucking Billy.

It is as soon as that one stray thought wanders across his mind, he is lost. Far, far gone from where he wants to be. Because Billy is his friend. And Dom doesn’t want to feel this way for his friend. But he does and it is because he does that his vision blurs with tears as the thoughts pour over him. Kissing Billy, thrusting his tongue deep into Billy’s mouth in a steady sensuous rhythm. Having Billy kiss him back, Billy’s tongue in his mouth, hot and scraping along the roof of his mouth, along his teeth, giving and taking all that Dom has. His hands (or maybe they are Billy’s hands, it all begins to blur together in his mind) removing clothing, caressing skin, lips sliding wetly and tasting salty sweat, breaths gasping and voices crying out.

The bed begins to creak as Dominic gives in to his body’s demand then as the thought of Billy naked, hot and writhing beneath him sends fire blazing throughout his body. His hands slide down, over his chest and rest on his abdomen, on his thighs, hesitating, trying to resist. And then the sound of what Billy might sound like, whispering his name in moments of passion echoes in his mind. And Dom is no longer thinking, he is only stroking and thrusting and relieving then and his eyes shut tightly, tears escaping, dropping from the corners as he gasps out Billy’s name.

_Billy, Billy, Billy, Billybillybillybillybilly…_

Dom can’t contain himself and he gasps sharply, arching up into his hands and letting out a sob of relief and self-disgust as Billy’s name leaves his lips in a garbled mess of tears, reprieve, and longing. And then, for a long moment, Dom lies there, gathering his thoughts back to himself, taking deep, long breaths.

He thinks of what he has just done. And he berates himself, mentally beats up on himself, calls himself sick, pervert, freak for what has been in his mind. But mostly he thinks of Billy and what it would be like if Billy was here to turn to instead of the empty pillow beside him.

And then Dominic sighs. Kicks the sweat-damp sheets away from him. And rolls out of bed, cleans himself and the bed up. Forces self-accusing thoughts from his mind and lies in the clean bed for another hour or so, rolling various thoughts over in his mind, mainly those of or indirectly of Billy.

And then Dominic looks at the clock on his nightstand, decides it is not so late after all and dials Billy’s number without even thinking about it.

“’Lo?” Billy’s accent is thick and his voice is sleepy and confused. Dom thinks that maybe it is so late after all.

“Bill?”

“Oh. Hullo Dom!” And suddenly Billy sounds more awake, more alert, even a little enthused. Dom is silent on his end of the phone for a long while, considering this and Billy says awkwardly, “Its rather late.”

“I can’t sleep,” Dom blurts out.

Now there is a long silence on Billy’s end. Dom tangles the phone cord around his fingers, fights the urge to bite his nails like a schoolgirl on the phone with her crush. He hasn’t got a crush on Billy, he tells himself sternly. Because Billy is friend. Because Billy is his co-worker. Because Billy is a man. And Dominic does not crush on friends, co-workers, or men. It simply isn’t done.

“Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be right over.” There’s the gentle click of the telephone on Billy’s end and Dom sits there for a moment, listening to dead air and trying to still the frantic beating of his heart.

It is just Billy.

And Dom scoots over to make room for Billy because Billy will be here in a few minutes.

::END::


End file.
